Pereos
PEREOS Das Land der Berge, Pässe und Burgen Stand: 4812 Silberschein / Kay Eriya / Mutualis Ausdehnung Regierungsform menschliche Feudalmonarchie; es gibt jedoch nur recht wenige Leibeigne, die Mehrzahl der Bevölkerung sind freie aber arme (Berg)Bauern. Das derzeitige Herrschergeschlecht leitet sich (sehr um die Ecke) von einer phoranischen Statthalterdynastie ab, die vor ca. 200 Jahren ihre Unabhängigkeit ausgerufen hat, aber sich formal noch immer als Vasall des Aisylianischen Reiches deklariert und einen nominellen Tribut nach Fosz schickt. Wer regiert Der stolze und energische, aber auch etwas einfältige König Parras II aus dem Herrscherhaus der Tyscalla sitzt seit mehr als 8 Jahren auf dem Thron und wird auch im großen und ganzen als oberster Lehensherr anerkannt. Praktisch großen Einfluß auf die Innen und Außenpolitik haben allerdings die großen Vasallen, insbesondere der Markgraf Rautellios, der den Südgau des Landes beherrscht und der eine Tochter des Herrschers von Kolgenas geheiratet hat und ganz allgemein recht enge Verbindungen zu den Reichen des Reinen Chaos hält. Die Königin, die pummelige, unelegante, aber gerissene Hargeia, das einzige Kind des Herrschers des Nachbarlandes Tinam, ist eine weitere geschickte Drahtzieherin hinter dem Thron. Die großen Klöster des Amilkhan und die Händlergilden sowie der Stadtrat in der Hauptstadt [ to be filled out ] haben auch einiges an Gewicht. militär. Informationen Pereos ist das militärisch schlagkräftigste der drei Bergmenschenkönigreiche und kann im Kriegsfall auf ein in zahllosen internen und externen Gefechten gut geschultes Ritterheer und eine, wegen ihrer Ausdauer berühmtes, leichte Infantrie, die hauptsächlich mit Speeren und Bögen kämpft, zurückgreifen. Zu beachten ist, dass Pereos ein klassischer Feudalstaat ist, daher die Mobilisierung der Truppen dauert seine Zeit, die innere Disziplin läßt aufgrund der eigenständigen Führungsstruktur zu wünschen übrig. Die stehenden Truppenverbände beschränken sich auf die köngliche Leibgarde und die Kriegsknechte der jeweiligen Feudalherren und bemessen sich auf ca. 300 Mann Kavallerie und 3000 Mann Fußvolk. Binnen einem Monat kann jedoch der allgemeine Heerbann eingerufen werden, der sich dann auf fast 2.500 gepanzerte Ritter und mehr als 15.000 Infantristen stützen kann. Pereos strotzt nur so von kleineren und größeren Befestigungen, die sich hauptsächlich entlang der großen Reichtsstraße entlangziehen und von denen mehrere im Ruf der Uneinnehmbarkeit stehen. Die Hauptstadt to be filled in ist ebenfalls stark befestigt,ebenso mehrere Amlikanklöster. Insgesamt ist Pereos für jeden Angreifer ein sehr harter Brocken, wie sich zuletzt in den Chaoskriegen herausgestellt hat. Regionen & Wirtschaft Geographie Ein Gutteil des Landes schmiegt sich an das zentrale Massiv der Nebelberge an bzw. erstreckt sich weit in das selbe Hinein. Dementsprechend kann man zwei große Regionen von Pereos unterscheiden - die Süd/Ostprovinz, die in das Flachland der Syre Amber Wälder hineinreicht und durch diese großen Auwälder und ihre Rodungsinseln geprägt ist. Der anderer, überwiegende Teil befindet sich im bergigen Hochland, in den Tälern und Höhenplateaus der Nebelberge, durch das sich die große Reichsstraße schlängelt. Die steilen, teilweise vergletscherten Bergspitzen sind ebenso grandios wie für den Reisenden ob der mannigfaltigen Gefahren gefährlich - kein Wunder, dass die Einheimischen Amilkan ursprünglich als den Schutzherren vor den bösen Berggeistern verehrten, dessen Frühlingshauch die grausamen Winter und Eisdämonen verbannte. Das Hochland von Pereos ist somit von zahlreichen Tälern, Pässen und Kleinplateaus übersäht und stark bewaldet und von zahllosen Gebirgsbächen und -Quellen durchsetzt. Die höchste Erhebung ist der dem Amilkan heilige "Inilakis", ein über 4000 Meter hoher Gletscher, quasi der Hausberg der Hauptstadt [ name to be filled in] an dessen Hängen sich auch das alterwürdige Blaue Kloster des Amilkhan,eine der wichtigsten Kultzentren des Amilkankultes befindet. Das Klima ist kontinental - harte Winter mit Unmengen an Schnee und Eis bis weit ins Frühjahr hinein prägen Land und Leute. Die Tierwelt ist äußerst reichhaltig Steinböcke, Gemsen, Wölfe, Bären aber auch die berüchtigten Berglöwen von Pereos erfreuen den Waidmann. In den einsamen Felstälern bzw. den undurchdringlichen Dickichten der Wälder findet auch so mancher Bewohner der Magischen oder Feenwelten Unterschlupf und dementsprechend häufig wird von Riesen, Greifen, Drachen und tanzenden Elfen berichtet. Bevölkerung Sitten & Gebräuche Die Einwohner von Pereos gelten als stur, individualistisch, auf ihre Ehre und ihre traditionellen Freiheiten bedacht. Die Streit- und Rauflust der Pereaner ist legendär. Jeder freie Mann und (theorethisch) auch jede freie Frau haben das Recht, Ehrenbeleidigungen durch Duelle zu bereinigen. Wettkämpfe - sei es Turniere, Wettläufe, aber auch Sanges -und Tanzwettstreite im Rahmen des Amilkankultes sind äußerst beliebt.b Ebenso zünftiges Essen und vorallem Trinken. Den Mittelländern gelten die Pereaner als berüchtigte Säufer und es erscheint nicht ohne Widerspruch das der bis dato bekannteste König von Pereos Parras I, der Großonkel des derzeitigen Monarchen, den - durchwegs respektvoll gemeinten - Beinamen "Fässerleerer" trägt. Sprachen Überwiegend Phossamal, allerdings mit einem lokal ausgeprägten Dialekt, der dem mittelländischen Neuaisylianisch näher ist (COM - 3 zur Verständigung); Vorallem im Süden verstehen immer mehr Menschen ( derzeit grob 10 %) zumindest Bruchstücke von Chorankham. Religionen In Pereos sind die Verehrung der 12 Götter des Gondorom weit verbreitet, besondere Verehrung genießt jedoch der Gott der Winde Amilkan, dessen Kult in dieser wilden Berglandschaft seinen Anfang nahm. Pereos ist eines der wenigen Länder, in dem es - nach Vorbild des Ippgha-Kults organisierte - klösterliche Gemeinschaften zur Verehrung dieses Gottes gibt. Dem Naturell des Amilkan entsprechend, sind diese allerdings weniger Stätten der kontemplativen Ruhe und Entspannung als Orte der rituellen Eksatase. Fast ebenso populär ist die Göttin Enga,deren Kult allerdings in Pereos starke Aspekte der Wald und Jagdgöttin Xilah aufweist und daher eine ein im allgemein viel agressiveres Auftreten angenommen hat. Auch der Ippgha-Kult hat eine starke Anhängerschaft, insbesondere unter den Adeligen. Die Einwohner von Pereos sind größtenteils tiefgläubig - der Segen der Götter wird als notwendig für das Überleben in einer klimatisch harschen und wenig fruchtbaren, ständig dem Krieg und den Attacken gefährlicher Kreaturen, die regelmäßig aus den geheimnisvollen Ödnissen der Nebelberge und Syre Amber Wälder in die Stätten der Sterblichen vordringen, erachtet. Die Religion der Chaoskulte trifft beim Großteil der Bevölkerung auf Unverständnis und Abscheu, im Bergland noch viel mehr als im Tiefland, wo ein größerer Kontakt zu den Chaosvölkern besteht. Ganz allgemein tuen Reisende aus dem Chaosländern gut daran, ihre Religion in Pereos nicht offen zu praktizieren. Ein wütender Mob ist nämlich meistens nicht weit. Magieausübenden wird (insbesondere seit tatkräftige Unterstützung von Seiten einiger Mitglieder des Ordens von Longkham in den Wendekriegen) allerdings großer Respekt gegenüber gebracht, wobei jedoch die latente Angst vor "Hexen" oder "Teufelsbeschwörern" tief sitzt und auch von den diversen Klerikern mehr oder minder geteilt wird. polit. Verhältnisse Nachdem die Wirren der Wendekriege recht gut vorüber geangen sind, hat sich die Mehrzahl der Bevölkerung mit den sich etablierenden Chaosreichen abgefunden, die in den letzten Jahren deutliche Signale ihres Willens für ein friedliches Zusammenleben gesetzt haben. Andererseits sitzt die Angst und das Mißtrauen vor diesen Nichtmenschen noch recht tief, die kulturelle Verbundenheit (und der entsprechende Rassismus) mit Phoraman wirkt nach. Der König von Pereos unterhält demnach auch recht enge Beziehungen zu Phorman und dankt dem gnadenspendenden Amilkan, der zwischen den Heeren und Steuerbütteln des Großherren die recht wehrhaften Streitscharen des Schwarzen Chaos gesetzt hat. Auf der anderen Seite gibt es sehr gute Handels- und politische Beziehungen nach Irinias, insbesondere zu den Flachlandfürstentümern, mit denen der Adel von Pereos familiär und kulturell verbunden ist. Pereos verfolgt das Ziel der Vereinigung der drei Menschenbergkönigreich Pereos, Tinam and Caris zu einem gemeinsamen Reich - nachdem das Herrschergeschlaecht von Tinam am Aussterben ist und das einzige Kind des greisen Königs von Tinam (Bindoleas VI) geheiratet hat, stehen zumindest hinsichtlich Tinam die entsprechenden Realisierungschancen nicht schlecht. histor. Überblick Sonstiges Category: Kay Eriya